1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network interface cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to network interface cards having an alternate connection to the PC to allow more effective management of the PC.
2. Description of Related Art
Network interface cards allow a PC to be connected to and exchange information with a network.
In addition, network interface cards may perform additional duties such as perform management of the PC.
Typically, network interface cards are connected to the PC only through the host interface, such as an ISA or PCI bus.
Drawbacks include the inability to manage the PC when the PC is turned off.
What is needed is a network interface card which allows remote management of the PC even when the PC is turned off and there is no power to the host interface.
The present invention is directed towards a network interface card. The network interface card comprises a PCI bus interface for controlling data exchange between the network interface card and a PCI host, the PCI bus interface using a main power source and a PCI clock signal, and a serial bus interface for controlling data exchange between the network interface card and a serial host, the serial bus interface capable of allowing the serial host to access resources on the network interface card when the main power source is unavailable.